Currently the fingerprint recognition is generally applied to an electrical device as a means for login management. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a fingerprint recognition apparatus, generally a fingerprint recognition pattern 03 is formed to be connected with a semiconductor chip 02 on a flexible circuit board 01, and detection signals are transmitted by the fingerprint recognition pattern 03 to the semiconductor chip 02 in order to recognize a fingerprint pattern. The fingerprint recognition can be classified as a pressing type and a sliding type according to their different recognition manners. Particularly, regarding the pressing type fingerprint recognition, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the fingerprint recognition pattern disposed on the flexible circuit board 01 comprises N×N electrodes, and a fingerprint is recognized when the flexible circuit board 01 is pressed by a human body. Regarding the sliding type fingerprint recognition, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the fingerprint recognition pattern disposed on the flexible circuit board 01 comprises 1×N electrodes, and a fingerprint is recognized as the finger slides in a direction denoted by an arrow shown in FIG. 3.
As compared with the pressing type fingerprint recognition apparatus, the sliding type fingerprint recognition apparatus may save space and is more suitable to be applied to the mobile device. However, the finger can slide only in a specific direction on the sliding type fingerprint recognition apparatus in application, and the fingerprint would not be recognized if the finger slides in other directions, therefore its application is limited for users.